


You what?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: No way!





	You what?

Our tale starts in the ruins of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after The Battle of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy is trying to share a moment that happened between him and Harry with his best friends Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe who happen to be a couple.

Draco said, "We had a nice talk up on Gryffindor Tower and I, erm, well, ah..."

Gregory reassured him, "You can tell us, Draco. We won't tell another soul."

Draco blurted out, "I kissed him!"

Vincent gasped. "You did what?"

Draco muttered, "One thing led to another and I might have admitted my feelings for him."

Gregory smiled. "Good for you, buddy. What did he say?"

Draco replied, "That he felt the same way."

Vincent asked, "Then why aren't you two still up there together?"

Draco scowled. "That Weas... Ginny came up to check on him moments after we kissed and she practically dragged him off the tower. She glared at me and told me, 'Don't act all nice now that it's all over, Malfoy.' He didn't want to go, I could see it in his eyes, but he went all the same."

Gregory beamed, "Screw Potter, we're here for you."

Draco grinned. "I love you two, but I love him more. I hope that he realises that one day."

Vincent responded, "I'm sure he will."


End file.
